


Stories to Drive the Cold Winter away

by LanceALotz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceALotz/pseuds/LanceALotz
Summary: Prompt 1: Ava tried to make a turkey but failed so now they eat take out and cuddle
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91
Collections: Avalance 4ever 2019 holiday exchange





	1. Tuturkeykey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManicEuphoric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/gifts).



> I finished it last minute, but I wanted to do the three prompts so that you know how much I care about you, RC. It's mostly a ton of fluff and a little kinkiness, because Sara wouldn't be Sara without it. I hope you like them. They've been fun to write.
> 
> P.S. A big thanks to Starling (You're the best, sweetie) who helped me keep things grammatically correct and reminded me of the importance of punctuation. (except for chapter 3. All errors there are on me.)

“You put the whole thing in the oven without defrosting it first?” Sara tried really hard to hide her amusement, but Ava’s pouting was turning it into an almost impossible task. “Ava—” 

“Don’t say another word” Ava said, aiming a finger at her.

Sara ignored the threat and went on in the sweetest voice she could: “You’re one of the smartest people I know. You make the best snickerdoodles in the world. Forgive me if I find this,” Sara pointed at the smoking ball of half burnt half frozen meat in front of her “hard to believe.”

“The recipe didn’t say it had to be defrosted first.”

Sara threw Ava an ‘oh-honey’ look. “It didn’t say the turkey had to be dead, either, and you got that part right.”

“That’s not funny.” Ava complained. Then she looked back at the turkey, frowning. “Now I feel sad for the turkey too.”

“Aw. Come here.” Sara outstretched her arms from her perch on the kitchen isle, signalling for Ava to get closer. When Ava did, reluctantly, Sara took the other woman’s hands in hers and drove the tips of her fingers to her lips. “Why did you want to cook anyway? Neither one of us is that fond of turkey, or cooking for that matter, and if you wanted festive food, we could have asked Gideon. Or ordered take-out.”

“I don’t know. It’s— nevermind. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not. C’mon, babe. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ava closed her eyes and shook her head dismissively. Sara took her face in her hands and planted a smooch on the tip of her nose. “Hey, babe. It’s OK. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Ava leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “It was supposed to be easy. You’d be impressed, I’d look like a great hostess and maybe I could convince you to have Christmas dinner here this year instead of it being on the Waverider.”

“What’s wrong with dinner at the Waverider? There are a few dishes that Gideon hasn’t managed to get the knack of, but other than when it comes to souffles and rum cake, I’d say she’s a more than proficient cook. Still, we can make anything you want ourselves on the ship.”

“It’s not that. I told you it was stupid. Let’s just forget about it.” 

“Tell me, woman.” Sara added, shaking her by the arms jokingly. “It’s not stupid if it’s making you feel like this.”

“I guess it’s just… the Waverider is your home, you know? And theirs. All of them. It makes me a little uncomfortable to always be the guest. To always be the only outsider.”

“Hum. I didn’t know you felt like this. I mean... The Waverider is home, but this apartment feels like my home, too. I thought you felt the same way about the ship.” Sara looked thoughtful for a few minutes while Ava stood quietly with her eyes closed. “Is there anything that I can do to make it better?”

“It’s OK, babe. It’s not that bad. And it’s not anything you do. Our room and your office feel ours, they feel like home. It’s the rest of the places, mostly. Gosh, there’s only one bathroom for so many people. How do you even manage on a daily basis? And no one ever remembers to lock the door. I just walked in on Ray and Nora making out last week.”

Sara couldn’t help but chuckle. “You saw them naked?”

“Thank god, no. Luckily they were wearing bathrobes. But I was this close to seeing Ray’s… thing.” Ava complained, grimacing.

“I’ll tell them they must remember to lock the door. I’ve also witnessed a couple things that will be burnt in my retinas until my dying day. And I mean the final one. Not one of those that end up in resurrection.” 

“Don’t joke about that, Sara. You’re not allowed to die ever again.”

“I’m not allowed?” 

“No, you’re not. Your life’s mine. You can do as you please, but you can’t die. Am I making myself clear?”

“I’ll try my best, but you know how bad the Legends are at following orders...”

“I do. That’s why I’m afraid that bathroom thing is only going to get worse.”

“Is it that bad, then?”

Ava made a face. “I always have the feeling that I’m intruding somehow, that I need to move carefully so I don’t put my foot in it. They are your family, your crew, not mine.”

“But you like them, right?”

“I love them.”

“Even Mick?”

“Even Mick.” Ava smiled. “He’s not that bad after you’ve shared a few beers and some snickerdoodles with him. They are a part of your life, Sara— a part of you. And I do get why they are so important to you. I probably just need time. Let’s just move past this conversation, alright? I’m making a big deal out of nothing. And we should start worrying about the fact that we have no dinner. Aren’t you starving? I’m starving.”

“Yep. I’m starving. How about—” Sara started, pensive. “How about we order Mexican food today, as a celebration of how multicultural this country is, and we host dinner here for all our friends next Saturday?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.”

“Sounds really good to me.”

“I’ll be your kitchen help. BUT, I get to choose dessert!”

Ava pretended to think about it for a minute, wrinkling her nose. “Deal.”

“Great.” Sara pressed her lips against Ava’s hungrily two, three, four times, then jumped down to the floor, leaving Ava craving for more of said contact. “I’m going to call the restaurant. Do you want anything in particular?”

_You._ Ava thought. Instead, she threw one last look at the turkey and simply replied, “Just no meat for me tonight, please. Especially no turkey.”


	2. Frozen 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The radiator is out in Ava's apartment. They have to huddle up.

The lights went out at the same time that lightning struck. Too quickly, almost unannounced, thunder followed and boomed unexpectedly loud, echoing then in slow motion for what seemed like ages until it became nothing but a muffled murmur before disappearing entirely. Ava could hear Sara holding her breath next to her and somehow she knew she had started shivering. 

“That’s great. Just— fuck. When did she say she’d be here?” Sara asked, a tiny hint of unmasked fear in her voice.

“She didn’t. She asked if she could come by after some meeting she had to attend so she could pick up the things she left.”

“Are you aware of the fact that you can portal your way to Vegas any time you want?”

“That’s—”

“—against the rules. I know.” 

Ava smiled, picturing in her mind all the eye-rolling that the blackout was keeping her from seeing. “Alright. I’m going to call her and tell her we’ll meet her somewhere else, somewhere with light— and heating,” Ava hastily added, noticing how her hands seem to be getting colder by the minute. “Is that alright?” 

“Are we going out in this weather? Look outside. It’s dark and cold and it’ll soon start to snow.”

“Well, it’s almost as cold inside as it is in the street. The power must have been out most of the day. Either that or something’s wrong with the heating. Anyways, no heating, no electricity. It wouldn’t be very clever to stay here for who knows how long. You can wait for me at the Waverider, Sara.” 

“But I really want to meet her.”

Ava turned on the torch app on her phone and aimed it at Sara. “Why is that so? Don’t you trust me around my ex?”

“What? No. No. I swear it’s not that, Ava.” Ava focused on how the light illuminated Sara’s unearthly blue eyes. She was met by a confirmation she didn’t really need. There was nothing but truth and love emanating from them.

“I know. I wasn’t being serious. Still, you haven’t said why you’re so determined to meet her.”

Sara seemed to think about it for a few seconds before replying “I just need to see if she is hotter than me.”

“I must say she’s pretty hot,” Ava said teasingly “Unfortunately, for some reason that escapes my knowledge, I’ve only got eyes for the captain of a certain ship, now.”

“That’s my girl.”

“The thing is, we don’t know when she’ll be able to come by, so we may have to wait here for a while. Without light. Without heating. You can wait at the Waverider and I’ll let you know when she arrives so you can meet her.” 

“To be honest, if I have to choose between being warm and cozy in my office while having nachos and jalapeños and a glass of scotch, or here with you freezing our asses off, I’m afraid I have to choose to cuddle you back into warmth every time. And, yes, I’m aware of how corny that sounded.” 

“Yup. Real corny,” Ava replied nonchalantly only to immediately soften her tone and add: “I may need to kiss you to prevent you from saying any more of all that nonsense.” On saying that, Ava cupped Sara’s face in her hands and brought their lips together. 

It was Sara who broke the kiss after a long time, squinting her eyes as if she had just remembered something. She covered Ava’s hands with hers, still on her face. “Your hands are so cold, Aves! Like really, really cold.”

“It’s not that bad, babe.”

“Go make that call so we can go somewhere else, somewhere you don’t run the risk of becoming an ice block.”

While Ava got down to business, Sara had a look outside through the window. The snow was falling heavily onto the street by then, covering it with a beautiful white layer that shone every time lightning struck. Sara hated storms. She knew she was safe. She really did. But every time she was blinded by the light, and her ears stirred by the deafening sound that inevitably followed, she was transported back to the moment the ship went down; to the endless seconds it took for her to get out of the wreckage and crawl up to the surface.

“Her phone’s dead,” Ava complained, interrupting Sara’s train of thought. “It must have run out of battery.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I certainly don’t want to have you wait here when it’s colder inside than outside, but she could be heading here at this very moment, for all we know. I’d hate to have her come all the way here for nothing.”

“I know what we’re going to do. I’m going to the Waverider for a second. You get the bed covers and bring them to the living room.” Before Ava could ask why, Sara added: “Trust me.” Then she opened a portal and disappeared. 

Ava was sitting on the couch next to a large pile of neatly folded blankets when she heard Sara portal into the kitchen, only to appear in front of her the next minute holding two steaming mugs. Ava recognized the scent of hot cocoa before she could see the contents. Sara put one of the mugs in her hands and winked. “I’m building us a blanket fort.”

Ava arched an eyebrow, ready to protest and argue that it would take too long, and they’d have a lot to tidy up and a lot to explain when her ex finally decided it was time to show up, but the way Sara’s eyes were sparkling with excitement stopped her. “What do you need me to do, babe?”

*************************************************************  
The fort was built surprisingly fast, using the couch, the hall’s coat stand and some chairs to support the structure. As it turned out, Sara’s assassin ability to find and build shelters was also useful indoors. Ava couldn’t help but stare in awe at the result. 

“It looks… solid.” 

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, yeah. It’s made of cloth. This is— you’re incredible, Sara.”

Sara smiled in return, blushing a little under the phone’s light. “It should keep us warm. The way the layers are overlapped will make sure the temperature inside goes up so long as we’re in there.”

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“Let’s test it, shall we?”

Both women crawled into the structure and onto the many cushions and pillows that made up the improvised mattress. Ava was trembling a little, so Sara quickly wrapped both of them in the thick comforter and tangled her legs with Ava’s.

“Give me those popsicles you have for hands.”

Ava chuckled. “They are not so bad now. The hot cocoa helped.”

“That was the plan.” Sara held Ava’s hands in front of her mouth and started blowing hot air onto them. After a while, she stopped and brought them to her own cheeks. “This is much better.”

“I don’t suppose you could do that to my feet, could you?”

“Not even gonna try.” Sara answered with a smirk and, immediately after, she covered Ava’s feet with hers. “But this should do the trick.” Then she pressed their lips together and, feeling Ava’s nose was cold, too, she planted a few more kisses there as well. 

Ava felt suddenly overwhelmed. After having been kidnapped from her own apartment, she had initially thought she would never feel safe anywhere ever again, not even at her own home. She thought since the minute she had got back, that she would lie awake for hours at night, waiting for something awful to happen to her or the people she loved. Instead, all she was feeling was a pure, raw emotion emanating from both of them; a love so strong that it took over every fear, every pain, every doubt and everything else; that meant only the present mattered. Without a warning, tears started welling up in her eyes. Although Ava managed to control herself before they started rolling down and the women were surrounded by an almost absolute darkness, Sara noticed something was off. “Hey, Aves. What’s wrong?”

Ava leaned against Sara and barely brushed their lips together. “Nothing. This is perfect. You’re perfect,” she whispered. 

“Mmmmh.” Sara kissed her again, more deeply this time. You taste of cocoa.”

As if to ruin the moment, the storm, which seemed to have been fading away, announced its presence again. Ava caught a glimpse of Sara grimacing before the light disappeared and instinctively placed a hand on her chest. “What is it with you and lightning, babe? You do know we’re completely safe here, don’t you?”

Sara didn’t reply immediately. Instead, she held onto the hand Ava had pressed against her chest and breathed slowly until her heart rate was back to normal. “There was a storm both nights… when the Gambit and the Amazo went down. They trigger memories— images, screams… everything I became after… It’s— It’s not something I can prepare myself for. It’s not even something I can rationalize but more like flashes, hints of memories that come and are gone before I can make sense of them. And I know they’re just memories, but it feels like I’m there for a moment and I’m a monster and I— I can’t breathe.”

“I’m so sorry, Sara. I didn’t know,” Ava said while she placed the hand that wasn’t on Sara’s chest on her cheek and started caressing it with her thumb. “You are the furthest thing from a monster, my love. You’ve changed so many people’s lives for the better… Come on. Let’s go to the Waverider. I doubt she’ll be coming in this weather anyway. I’m not going to risk you getting a panic attack over a box of old things.”

“No, no. It’d be a pity to waste this architectural wonder. Plus, we’ve finally begun getting warm. We are staying.”

“Nonsense. You’re—”

“I’m OK. You make it better. You make everything better. I can’t always escape from what happened, from what I did and storms may always pose a problem, but not with you. You make the whole thing bearable. And by that I don’t mean just the storms, but also my past, every mistake I’ve made. I used to think I was beyond redemption, but then I see the way you look at me, the way you love me unconditionally, you amazing, wonderful woman and I know there’s hope for me.”

“Of course there’s hope for you. You’re the strongest person I know. You’re a hero— my hero.”

“Aaaaw. Look who’s being corny now. I’m going to have to kiss you.”

“That was my plan all along.” 

Sara didn’t think it twice and started peppering kisses all over Ava’s face but on her mouth. As she got closer to her lips, she stopped and muttered in a barely audible voice, “I want to hear you say it.”

Ava rolled onto her back dragging Sara with her so the other woman ended up almost completely on top of her. Then she pressed their lips together and whispered the words she cherished most, words that she would never have thought she’d say had anyone dared to ask two years before: “I love you, Sara Lance.”


	3. Forever Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt. Sara has a Christmas present for Ava

“Do I really have to wear a blindfold?” Ava asked nervously holding the silken scarf in front of her “It’s not even Christmas until tomorrow. Why are you giving me my present today?”

“It’s not your present. It’s just the best of your presents. You’ll get to open more tomorrow, but the place where we’re going will be closed and I’m not waiting two more days to give this to you” Sara held Ava’s gaze for a while, then, as Ava nodded, she took the blindfold and placed it over her girlfriend’s eyes carefully. 

Ava shivered involuntarily the minute Sara’s hands touched the back of her head. Sara noticed and smiled. Feeling suddenly mischievous, she started breathing next to Ava’s ear, blowing air slowly onto it. Ava responded by shivering again nervously. “Sara, what are you doing? Was this whole thing just a pretext to get kinky?”

“Of course not. Who do you take me for?” Sara positioned herself in front of Ava, waving a hand in front of her to make sure Ava couldn’t see anything. 

“Because I thought you should know I wouldn’t mind keeping the scarf in the nightstand. For research purposes, of course.”  
“Ava Sharpe!” Sara let out in a playful voice, clearly amused and showing curiosity “I’m tempted to forget all about your Christmas presents and dedicate the whole morning to do that research you’re talking about.” Sara ran a finger over Ava’s lips, then replaced the finger with her own lips. When Ava surged forward aiming for a kiss, Sara retreated leaving Ava hanging. 

“You are being deliberately cruel here. I’m definitely using this on you after you’ve given me whatever it is you have for me.”

“I can’t wait. Come on.” Sara said as she grabbed Ava’s hand and started walking “I’ll lead the way.”  
**********************************************************************************************  
The short drive there was uneventful, with Sara caressing Ava teasingly every once in a while, and Ava divided between enjoying the attention and telling Sara off for taking her eyes off the road when driving. 

After about a half hour, Sara stopped the car. “We’re here.” she announced. “I’ll help you get out” Ava could tell Sara was nervous. 

Ava heard Sara get out of the car and open the passenger’s door. Ava realized they were no longer in the city. The smell of fresh air, free of car fumes, instantly brought a smile to her lips. Once Sara had helped Ava out, she kissed her cheek and took the blindfold off. “I really hope you like it.”

There seemed to be nothing special about the building in front of them; unpainted concrete walls and tiny barred windows. It took Ava a few seconds to notice the sign next to the main entrance that said “Furever Friends”. The text, probably painted by a talented volunteer was made up of cat and dog pawprints and it was next to the drawing of a puppy and a kitten curled up together into a ball.

“I came here last week to choose a kitten, but I couldn’t make up my mind, because they are all equally adorable, so I thought maybe we could choose one together.” Sara blurted out nervously. “What do you think?” 

Ava stared at her for awhile before saying anything, reading her like an open book. Just when Sara had begun to think it had been a terrible idea, a smile appeared on Ava’s face “I love it. This is— I think this is the best thing you could have thought of.”

“Really? That’s great. I wasn’t sure you’d want this.”

“I do. It’s perfect. It’s just now everything I got you for Christmas seems stupid and impersonal.”

“I’m sure you can come up with a few ideas involving that silk scarf, Aves.” Sara said winking.

Ava laughed heartily and placed her arms around Sara “So this was your plan all along, you evil mastermind.”

“And it worked like a dream. Although I must admit I was expecting there would be a lot more kissing. What does a woman have to do to get a kiss here?” Ava shook her head in feigned annoyance then planted a kiss on Sara’s forehead “That’s all you’re getting for now for all the teasing I was subjected to before. “Now let’s go, shall we?”

“Yup. Let’s go. I can’t wait to meet our new family member.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of the kind of cat they would get, so you can imagine whatever you want. In my mind they end up adopting at least an old cat and a kitten, both with a sad background. 
> 
> This is it, I hope I managed to fulfill your expectations. Happy belated holidays and a Happy 2020.


End file.
